1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air/oil separators or other fluid separating or filtering devices, and in particular to a separator or filter having a unique interlocking arrangement for holding the filter media to the end flange members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air/oil separators and other types of filtering devices have conventionally been formed of a cylindrical media pack having end caps or retainers on each end. In the design of certain air/oil separators and other filters, one of the end caps, typically, the top end cap that has the outlet opening, is provided with a flange extending radially outwardly around the top of the separator. This flange is used to mount the separator, for example, in an oil reservoir. Since the entire weight of the separator is supported by this flange, a plurality of straps was provided on the inside of the media pack to support the other end cap from the flange and to hold the separator together. The straps were welded at one end to the upper end cap or flange member and welded at the other end to the bottom end cap or retainer member. The media pack was thus held in position between the top and bottom end caps by the straps.
While this arrangement provided a suitable air/oil separator, the presence of the straps added to the manufacturing cost of the separator. In addition, the location of the straps inside the media pack could affect the flow of oil through the filtering media. While it would be desirable to eliminate the straps, the filter media pack must then be anchored securely in the top and bottom end caps in order to provide support for the separator, and these anchoring mechanisms must be less expensive to produce than the straps that they replace.